jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Graduon
Count Graduon is the prime mover behind the forces of evil in Sonichu. Count Graduon is an ancient evil spirit residing in the scepter of the evil witch Mary Lee Walsh. Despite being a supernatural being of great power who threatened the ancient Native Americans, Graduon inexplicably holds the title of a middle-ranking nobleman in European society. Despite being envisioned as the the overarching director of the campaign against Chris and the driving force of Chris and Sonichu's enemies, the ensemble cast of Electric Hedgehog Pokemon apparently never take the the time to learn anything about him, leaving the reader in the dark about his motivations and importance. Graduon's name (pronounced ˈɡrædʒ.uː.ən, "GRADGE-oo-un") derives from Christian's feelings about his gradu'ati'on from high school.Jackie Chat 7 Beyond his anger and embarrassment about not receiving special treatment at his class's commencement ceremony, Christian likens his departure from high school to being exiled from comfortable surroundings and cherished friends. He also regards his efforts to adjust to life after school as a great adventure story, so it should perhaps come as no surprise that this man-child's greatest enemy is a metaphor for growing up. Chris claims that Graduon (along with Reldnahc Notsew Naitsirhc) is inspired by evil wizards and evil twins from various TV shows, movies, anime, and book stories.IRC (18 December 2008) In the comic According to the Anchuent Prophecy, Count Graduon is an ancient being of supreme evil sealed away by the leaders of the Cherokee and Wasabi clans. Interestingly enough, despite being trapped for thousands of years, Graduon was able to go to the Moon and teach Silvana, as well as give her a penis. The Prophecy foretold that upon its own discovery by Sonichu, Graduon would be released from his imprisonment to endanger mankind. Once Sonichu alerted Christian to this fact, Chris accepted the powers of Chris-Chan Sonichu in order to find and defeat Graduon. When Chris-Chan, Wes-Li Sonichu, and Saramah Rosechu discovered the ancient evil they were looking for, they found an enormous golem marauding through CWCville at the behest of Mary Lee Walsh. It was soon revealed that Walsh's scepter contained the evil spirit, who identified itself as Count Graduon after the three prophesied electric creatures defeated the golem. Graduon has not yet established his motive for aligning with Mary Lee Walsh and targeting Christian, his city, and his friends. It may be inferred from the Anchuent Prophecy though, that Chris's super powers are a critical threat to Graduon's evil, so therefore he seems to ally with her primarily because they see him as a common enemy, but for their own reasons between them. It is also unknown as to how and when he aligned himself with Mary Lee Walsh. Christian has stated that at the end of the "first season", he will fling Count Graduon to the Moon, breaking the staff in which he is imprisoned. He then hinted (in other words, revealed) that whilst he is there, Graduon finds and possesses the deactivated Metal Sonichu, and prepares to return to CWCville as a new villain. His primary motive might be to use the robotic copy as a replacement vessel for his broken staff, but it's speculated that Metal Sonichu will get to battle Sonichu (or Chris, depending on how you look at it) again if the story continues. In ''Sonichu'' #9, it is revealed that he cannot stand Mary Lee Walsh - now inexplicably called Slaweel Ryam - due to her inability to either defeat Chris and his Electric Hedgehog Pokemon, nor free him or give him a new body. He was content to let her die when she nearly fell off a platform whilst fighting Sonichu, but, after Sonichu saved her, he holds off and waits for a chance to utterly remove her from the picture. In ''Sonichu'' #10, however, Chris smashes the staff at the behest of Slaweel Ryam so she can "punish him another day". Whatever this might mean, it looks like Graduon is out of the picture for the time being. This is not entirely unconnected to the rapid rise of Asperchu as the primary source of Chris's ire. If ''Sonichu'' #11 is ever finished, Chris claims that Graduon will return: "METAL SONICHU is NOT a secondary character; HE will be making his return as a MAJOR VILLIAN after Book 11 Possessed by the soul of Count Graduon."CWC BlogWallflower E-mails However, he later said that this would happen in "12 or later."Jackie E-mails In September 2015, after taking up Sonichu #11 again, Chris teased his fans with the information that Graduon had originally been a physically diminutive "expert wizard and a master of his witchcraft" in the 14th century. Tormented and misunderstood, he took it out on the world by harassing women and generally becoming a maleficent sorcerer. He was executed and his soul was trapped until Slaweel Ryam released it. Chris hinted that Graduon might again assume corporeal form in the future.Sonichu Amiibo#Custom Count Graduon Amiibo Figure (From Original Creator) In a conversation on Etsy, upon being asked about Graduon's nationality (seeing as how he was trapped in his sphere by a Cherokee Indian and yet appears very white, Chris said ""he was in Medieval times; the times of castles, Queens and Kings, Wizards, Witches and Sorcerers; reminiscent of around Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table and all that sort of rot. I had not really thought of Nationality, but if I had to say, I would definitely put him around London or UK."" During Gamindustri war In November 2017, during Chris's Gamindustri war, he seems to have come to an agreement with Graduon. In a Facebook post, he claims to have signed a peace treaty with Graduon, earning his troops and services to help with the war effort. According to Chris, Graduon donated land on the outskirts of Cwcville to be used as prison camps, including ovens to "keep prisoners warm" and showers. Chris does not seem to realize that his description matches concentration camps during the Holocaust. Appearance Count Graduon is shown mostly as an energy being contained inside a steel scepter, presumably with the immeasurable evil being trapped inside the purple finial on top of it. This may be inspired by The Adventures of The American Rabbit, in which the main villain, Vultor, is a buzzard on top of a staff. Issue #9 shows his anthropoid form as either a "Gray" alien with purple eyes, an albino gingerbread man, an ersatz Lord Voldemort or a dark silhouette that Chris could not be bothered to color. He also has angry-looking purple eyes, and for whatever reason, he is seen sporting a cape. In ModNation Racers however, he takes on a different and somewhat more intimidating appearance, still retaining the similar eyes and basic body shape, but is instead a purple color, with blue and white muscle tissue-like strings on his body, darker purple-red eyes, and spiked wing-like growths protruding from his back and head, making him somewhat resemble Tabuu from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. In September 2015 Chris revealed an image of Graduon in human form, before his soul was ensphered, showing him with pointed boots, a goatee, and a facial scar in the shape of a pentagram. He explained on Facebook that Graduon "wore a girdle to hide his muffin top" and had "a sharp chin, sharp nose, sharp eyelids."September 2015 Facebook Posts#Muffin Top and Goatee Equals Bad Guy Chris later created an Amiibo and a Mii to support this design, and topped it off with several videos of Graduon commanding a squadron of Jerkops to assist him in fights against Mary Lee Walsh. Amazingly, Graduon might be one of Chris's more "original" characters, even if he is mostly just the living personification of negative feelings towards his graduation. Gallery File:GraduonC.jpg|Image of Graduon Chris chose to advertise his Amiibo on Etsy. File:GraduonD.jpg|Another. Image:CountGraduon_11302009cwcki.jpg|Done by Jack Thaddeus Image:ModNation CountGraduon.jpg|Graduon as he appears in ModNation Racers. Image:Graduon2.png|A CGI render of Graduon in his sceptre. File:GraduonAmiibo.jpg|Graduon Amiibo. File:MiiGraduon.jpg|Graduon in Super Smash Bros., looking considerably more intact than his Amiibo. Sources See also: *Mary Lee Walsh *Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens *Silvana *The Moon Category:Villains